Esta noche mando yo
by JDarkElf
Summary: "Odio la manera en la que me sonríes y luego te escapas haciéndome dependiente de ti , pero esta noche todo eso esta a punto de cambiar."


_"¿Sabes que? , estoy harta . Harta de ver tu sonrisa apacible burlándose de mi ... y luego tan tranquila desapareces , camuflandote entre las sombras de los árboles , huyendo , retándome a que te persiga y te encuentre ; sin embargo no se porque continuo cayendo en la trampa , caigo en tu juego malévolo del escondite como si fuese ayer . Lo haces porque sabes que es la única manera de llamar mi atención , conoces mi debilidad por ti . Desde siempre he estado siguiendo tus pasos ,siempre detrás de ti , y hemos llegado al límite de que tu seas la número 1 y yo la nuúmero 2 ; ya no podemos avanzar mas. , no puedes seguir escondiéndote ni yo persiguiéndote._

_¿Cuando fue ese ayer? ... quizás hace años , pero no se cuantos tampoco . Nuestros cuerpos han ido acumulando cicatrices , me pregunto que pensarías de mi si las vieras ahora . Pero hay una cicatriz que es la que aun duele mas y tu continuas ignorándolo ,y yo no puedo decirte nada al respecto, pues me responderías con un "Irene , mi pequeña elfa , te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio" ; y luego me darías un suave beso envuelto en esa sonrisa tan eginética que siempre llevas ._

_Por suerte o desgracia para mi hace algún tiempo que no te veo , pero eso esta a punto de cambiar ya que nos han asignado una misión juntas . Esta ves pienso reprimir mis ansias de ti ."_

* * *

><p>Hacía horas que se habían reencontrado sin embargo las únicas palabras que habían intercambiado no pasaron de un <em>"Hola , cuanto tiempo<em>". Caminaron durante horas por el bosque sin dirigirse la una a la otra y acamparon cuando se percataron de que el sol se había escondido . Cuando se encontraban sentadas al rededor del fuego Teresa quiso fastidiar un poco a su compañera , notaba que le estaba evitado .

-No estas muy habladora hoy

-¿Porque debería estarlo?

-Quizás porque siempre que nos vemos no paras de hablar y ..

-¿..Y de perseguirte? - Interrumpió la de orejas puntiagudas

Teresa alzó una ceja e inclinó su permanente sonrisa.

-Con que eso era … intentas ignorarme ¿no es así?

-Piensa lo que quieras – respondió Irene totalmente seria y con su mirada perdida

La mujer de la tenue sonrisa se levantó del suelo y cogió su espada acercándose a Irene quien no se inmutó .

-Levantate – ordenó Teresa

Irene se levanto sin cambiar la mirada quedándose cara a cara con la otra mujer y agarro su espada también .

-Odio tu mirada – dijo Teresa

-Y yo odio tu sonrisa – respondió la elfa

Tanta era la tensión del momento que aquella que juro no caer rendida en los brazos de la número 1 termino agarrando la cabeza de esta por la nuca y la empujó hacia si besándola como si fuese la ultima vez . Era tanto el tiempo que llevaban sin verse que había olvidado lo que se sentía besar a su amante de tantos añ no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar , fueron pocos segundos hasta que ambas soltaron sus armas y cayeron al suelo una sobre otra . La número 2 estaba encima , y después de separar sus labios solo pudo decir :

-Lo siento Teresa , pero yo mando esta noche

Su mirada había cambiado , ahora por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de hacer suya una vez tras otra a aquella mujer que por años la dominó . Un juego peligroso había dado comienzo , eran las dos Claymore más poderosas sumidas en una apasionante batalla por el control de la una sobre la otra , era una lucha personal.

Irene agarró los brazos de su compañera inmovilizándola y la volvió a besar , sus lenguas iban al mismo compás desenfrenado . Pero no se conformo solo con estar dentro de su boca , salió a explorar su cuello dejando un rastro ardiente por donde pasase . Bajo por su cuello lentamente y cuando la ropa le impidió llegar a sus pechos rasgoó la única pieza que los cubrían poseída por la lujuria .

Era digno de admirar , el cuerpo de su amante era perfecto aunque las huellas de las batallas se hicieran notar , con sus manos acarició todo el torso desnudo que se estremecía al sentir tan cerca su respiración y luego su lengua desde el abdomen hasta sus pechos nuevamente, y allí se detuvo para poder jugar con ellos . Ahora sus manos se encontraban acariciándolos , apretándolos con gran deseo y su lengua haciendo círculos de fuego al rededor de sus endurecidos pezones . La mujer de la sonrisa tenue ya no sonreía , jadeaba de placer y mordía su labio inferior . Aunque ya tenía sus manos libres del control de su compañera no opuso resistencia alguna cuando esta bajo por su vientre hasta tocar su lugar mas íntimo , tampoco pudo evitar jadear suavemente . Estos pequeños gemidos se agudizaron cuando comenzaron las embestidas cada vez más rápidas de la otra mujer , podía sentirle dentro , cada vez mas intenso , cada vez mas fuerte . Nunca había sentido algo así , quizás porque ella siempre desarrollaba el papel dominante , pero esto le gustaba , le gustaba tanto que su espalda se arqueó mientras sus caderas se movían al mismo ritmo que la mano de su compañera . Cada nuevo golpe era una ola de calor que sacudía su cuerpo , aquel que según decían los humanos o podía sentir nada , que equivocados estaban ; si sentía , sentía un placer incomparable , y no pudo contenerse a pedir mas , ya con la respiración entrecortada .

-… Más – dijo a penas en un susurro

-¿Has dicho algo?

-… Más

-Dilo mas fuerte , no te escucho

-¡Más! - gritó la numero 1

Y con este grito una nueva oleada de placer estremeció su ser , haciéndola temblar como nunca antes había temblado, ni siquiera en la mas atemorizante batalla , pero esta era distinta , se sentía tan bien , tan intenso. Teresa podía sentir aquellos ojos sobre ella , esa mirada que tanto odiaba pero que tanto amaba a la vez, indescriptible era la sensación que le causaba mirarlos mientras le hacían delirar . Irene limpió con su lengua los labios de su presa ya que de tanto morderlos para contener los gemidos habían sangrado .

-Quien te viese ahora no lo creería , tu , la guerrera mas temida de todas … en estas condiciones – añadió triunfante Irene mientras posaba sus dedos aun húmedos sobre los labios de una totalmente dócil y agitada Teresa

-Amo tu mirada - dijo entrecortadamente

-Y yo amo tu sonrisa

Lentamente se volvieron a acercar , se volvieron a besar , se volvieron a poseer , volvieron a luchar apasionadamente esa noche y todas las que vinieron . Se volvieron a odiar y como siempre … terminaron amándose incluso después de la muerte .


End file.
